Epilepsy is among the most common disorders of the nervous system, affecting as many as 50 million people worldwide. As many as 30% of the people with epilepsy as characterized as having medically refractory epilepsy (MRE). Patients with MRE suffer from a particularly challenging form of epilepsy that is not responsive or minimally responsive to anti-epileptic drugs. A range of surgical interventions are possible for MRE, all of which rely on the precise localization of epileptogenic foci within the brain. However, some patients require multiple surgical interventions, resulting in high morbidity and relatively low efficacy (approximately 50% of the patients who undergo invasive monitoring for epilepsy will fail the surgical treatment). Many of these patients will not even be considered candidates for conventional surgery due to the extent and complexity of the epileptic areas. In addition, many other neurological disorders continue to have poor outcomes despite management with invasive or noninvasive therapies. These include brain tumor, chronic pain conditions (e.g., neuropathic pain, cancer related pain, and the like), and movement disorders (e.g., Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, symptomatic tremors, and other movement problems).